


Lost Boy

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Implied Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: A scenario following the events of the season finale.





	Lost Boy

She rushed to the hospital the minute she had news about what happened to Fred Andrews. There was no time to do much, but to tell her mom about it, and flee.

_Frantic. Panicking. Panting._

“Good morning,” Veronica gasped at the front desk, watching a woman studying her before she managed to breathe again. “I’m looking for Archibald Andrews?” Archibald? That formality seemed so foreign when talking about the good-spirited and sweet Archie. “His father, Fred Andrews, was brought here this morning.”

The nurse was about to answer after checking some papers when Veronica hears the defeated and weak voice of someone who has just been hurt in unimaginable ways – something akin to what she felt when her own father was taken away, but not as definitive. Not as tangibly as this.

“Ronnie.”

How could Archie go from bright grins and utter joy to this haggard teenage boy in such short time? If she had known… she would’ve kept him in her bedroom – safe from the world once more, in their bubble. But would that have changed anything?

Veronica just allowed him to wrap himself around her, and let him lean on her physically and emotionally. He shook violently as stubborn sobs fought their way out of his chest. Never before she had thought she could be strong enough to keep him standing, but maybe situations forced them to find strength they had no idea they possessed.

There weren’t good enough words to comfort him. Lies wouldn’t make it out of her mouth, because Archie didn’t deserve it. She was scared too.

She heard voices, and shoes running and hurrying across the hall – her mother, Betty, Jughead, Kevin… Veronica was just too busy to pay attention to them. The world had become a little smaller at the moment.

But just as her world had reduced in size, Archie’s need for comfort grew exponentially. He let go of her to fall into the waiting embrace of Betty and Jughead – warmth of childhood normalcy. It was so selfish to feel left out and watched, but that’s what Veronica felt when Archie resorted to his old friends instead of her.

Her mother’s eyes on her. Kev’s. The sheriff’s. All felt some sort of pity for her. But why? Did it only feel that way? It must’ve been. She wasn’t the one who was at risk of losing a parent.

It must have been imaginary.

The discomfort.

Feeling so out of place.

So left out.

And then when Betty and Jughead were the ones leading Archie so they could talk, she was the one following. She was the outcast. But she didn’t have a problem if it meant Archie felt safe. She wanted him to feel better.

It wasn’t about her. And it would be that way for a while.

=o=

It was spiraling out of control and Veronica had front-row seats to watch it happening.

For all the kindness and innocence in Archie, there were equal amounts of thirst for justice and stubbornness. He was blind to danger, and jumped into the abyss with eyes closed. He never even questioned Jughead’s new position as part of the South Side Serpents.

“Hey,” she greeted Archie with the hint of a smile as she sneaked into his room – dark, messy and with a stench that mixed dirty clothes, sweat and humidity. “I was thinking about going to the movies tonight.”

But Archie was only half listening to her. He was searching through the room for something. “I can’t.”

“Oh.” She tried to disguised her disappointment. “Do you have plans already?”

Since Fred had woken up, Archie had exchanged sadness for anger. His mother had moved in back into the house temporarily, and even if Veronica didn’t seem to please her completely, she at least didn’t judge her, and their relationship was amicable. It was just that Mary wanted to take Archie away, and that didn’t sit well with Veronica. Every chance, there was a comment about how much better things would be in Chicago. How much safer. And Veronica didn’t want to be selfish, but that also meant he would be miles away from her.

“I’m going out with Jug.” He mumbled his answer as if she was being a nuisance.

“Where?” She tried to seem sympathetic, but his scowl clearly proved she had failed.

“You’re not my mother. You’re my girlfriend, and I never thought you’d be _one of those_ girls. I don’t have to tell you _everything_ I do.”

She was so sick of it. So sick of being left in the shadows. And what even meant to be _one of those girls_? A girlfriend who worried or a psycho who needed to know his every move? Was that how he saw her?

She scoffed, her catty attitude being her go-to shield when under attack. “It’d be nice if you’d tell _some_ of the things you do. After all, I still am your girlfriend. Unless you haven’t told me that either.”

“Don’t, Ronnie–“

“No! You don’t!” Veronica finally snapped at him. “I’ve watched you trying to plan revenge for the last two months, to find the man who hurt your dad, and I’ve let you, because you are angry and upset. I understand. But you’re becoming someone else. Someone I don’t know.”

“You’ve _let_ me? You think you can _stop_ me from doing what I have to and keep my family safe?”

“Safe? And who worries about your safety? Huh? Or now that Jughead is part of the Serpents he’s all the backup you need?” She shook her head. This would’ve never happened before – a few months ago Archie wouldn’t have thought twice about mixing with that people. “I can’t believe you’re not thinking about consequences, about anything but payback. Your father doesn’t want this.”

“Well, I have to do something. Someone tried to kill him.”

“But they didn’t. And you should only be worried about helping him to get better and leave this to the police.” She approached him, and placed a tender hand on his shoulder, trying to get to him.

He kept quiet for a second, but it was clear the words hadn’t reached him.

“Are you scared, Ronnie?”

“For you, of course. I don’t want you to get hurt.” It was almost a plea. _Please, don’t put yourself at risk._

“Me?” He laughed sardonically. “I think you know your father is behind this. You’re just scared of losing your precious money and status again. That would be devastating, right?”

He couldn’t have meant it, but his vicious tone and cold words felt like a stab in her chest. Archie dared to look at her in the eye and hurt her without so much of an ounce of regret or doubt.

“ _You_ question _my intentions_? I– I stood by you! I went against my mother and father. I am willing to do anything to know the truth, because I know how much damage lies can cause.” Tears fell down her cheeks even when she had tried to stop them. “But I guess I should thank you for letting me know what you really think of me. I wish you could’ve done this sooner, so I wouldn’t have made a fool of myself.”

Honestly, it seemed like this was what he wanted. To get rid of her. To just cut ties and make his life easier, because there wasn’t much room in it for her. Hatred kept growing inside him, taking every corner it could find until she was simply kicked out.

Veronica hurried out of the house, feeling even worse than that first day in Riverdale. At least then things could only get better, but now it all seemed so bleak. Archie had basically called her a vain, egotistical bitch. Jughead was part of a bikers’ gang. Betty was busy with her own breakup with Jughead and Fred’s case – the always incisive reporter. Kevin had just started to see someone. Her mother was trying to deal with the return of her father, who was back doing business – of what type? Well, that was difficult to say.

It was lonely to be her. And she hated to pity herself.

“Hey,” Betty murmured as she sat across the table in the cafeteria. Her big blue eyes turned soft. “How are you?”

Veronica rolled her eyes. It had been only yesterday that she lost her boyfriend, but of course Betty could’ve learned it from Alice, who had seen her leaving the Andrews’ home the day before. Smudged mascara and hiccups could only mean one thing when running away from your ex’s home.

“Fine.”

“V, aren’t we friends?”

“I don’t know. Are we? Because lately it feels like everything is falling apart.” Veronica shut her eyes tightly as soon as she realized about her bitter tone. “Sorry.”

“I know. It’s okay.” Betty sighed. “I feel the same. With Jughead… I miss him. And Archie is not only shutting you out, but everyone except from Juggie – sorry, Jughead.”

Veronica gave her a little smile. It was so easy to fall back into old routines, to forget why they had fought and pretend things hadn’t changed at all – even if they had fallen from bliss to misery in a matter of days.

Things with the South Side Serpents hadn’t improved since FP’s arrest – not even since Jughead became a part of the gang. But there were distractions that perhaps dissuaded them from becoming news. It was too dangerous when everyone was still looking for Fred’s attacker – everyone had become a possible suspect. Who hides behind a mask to rob Pop’s? Who shoots an unarmed man? It was against every principle of the community, of a town like Riverdale that prided in tradition. So Jughead managed to convince his new friends of helping him to find the guilty party – but this was done under their methods, which weren’t approved by the town’s morality at all.

Kevin sat next to them. “Hello, girls.” His smile was so bright, it was contagious. “Back to old times? Just the three of us?”

“I don’t think we’re the best company right now,” Betty said, linking her hands together over the table.

“But, why? We can finally talk about our boys, and–“ He noticed Veronica’s wincing. “Have I said something wrong?”

“We are currently licking wounds, Kev. Not the best time to talk or think about boys.” Veronica leaned closer to him. “Except you. You’re the exception to every rule. The only boy I’m capable of seeing and talking to today.”

He mocked her by placing a hand over his heart. The three of them snorted a laugh and tried to change the topic to something more trivial, which worked perfectly until Kevin noticed Archie. Archie and Cheryl sitting together, to be specific.

“Those two are still friends, huh?” Betty muttered, not quite comfortable to have Cheryl around. Because yes, Polly had given birth to lovely twins, and Cheryl at least pretended to be the perfect aunt, but the girl was still… strange. Not that everyone in Riverdale was exceedingly normal.

Veronica looked at the boy who until the day before claimed to be her boyfriend. He was the same boy who had wished to be her soulmate at the beginning of their short relationship. And now he sat there as if nothing could affect him.

“You don’t think they are…” Kevin made a gesture suggesting the friendship between the two redheads was more than mere friendship.

Betty scolded him. “Kev!”

But Veronica was already gathering her things. “I have to go.”

“V–“

“No, it’s okay, Betts.”

And it really was. After all, Archie had been pulling away from her since day one. Yes, they both wanted to make their relationship work out, but he hadn’t figure out what he wanted in a relationship, and she was so eager to love him. Maybe if they waited a little more and found a middle point. At the moment, they were just desperate for comfort.

Archie had gone from a forbidden affair with a teacher to Val in a seamless couple of days, like filling a void he didn’t know he had. Veronica had just been a replacement – one who had been impatiently waiting in line. She was at fault as much as he was. But they were young and foolish, so it was okay and expected. That, of course, didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Perhaps Cheryl was next in the path of destruction. Perhaps not.

=o=

Polly was the one who thought they needed a girls’ night. She was so overwhelmed by motherhood, that she missed having friends. Betty and Veronica could only agree to this and support her.

Betty’s room became the place – since Polly’s was occupied by the babies – and Veronica couldn’t offer her home – currently used by her father as some sort of center of operations.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Polly exclaimed excitedly, while being pampered by her sister and Veronica. She deserved it, after all. “I missed this so much. Having someone to talk to, and sharing gossip.”

Veronica refrained herself from saying anything. Gossip was the last thing she wanted to discuss, because it would probably involve her in some way.

“Don’t fret!” Kevin exclaimed as he entered the room. “I bring the junk food.”

Polly clapped her hands and reached for the bag of Cheetos. “This is perfect.”

Veronica laughed. She was so thankful for Kevin, the only one who could keep their spirits up.

“So, I must confess,” Kevin started as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. “I think I’m ready to admit I have a thing for brutes.”

The girls giggled. It had been so obvious for them; the crushes with some guys from the football team, Moose and Joaquin. Now his boyfriend was some guy who he had met at shop class – something he had taken only to soothe his father’s concerns about being an _independent_ male, which basically meant to make sure he wasn’t too effeminate.

“Doesn’t that describe every heterosexual male too? I’m guilty as well,” Veronica quipped. “I’ll go for more soda. Anyone?”

Polly extended her cup, and Veronica took it before making her way to the Coopers’ kitchen. It was strange to feel so at home in this place, especially considering that this was nothing like her house. But maybe that was why she liked it.

Veronica placed the two cups over the counter. She opened the fridge and retrieved the bottle of ginger ale, to which Polly had become addicted. It was funny considering everything that surrounded the Coopers seemed to be so saccharine sweet.

While putting away the bottle, she caught movement through the window. As if it was some sort of punishment, of course it had to be Archie sneaking out of his house. His red hair was unmistakable.

Her body leaned forward on its own volition. She was still drawn to him.

It seemed for him wasn’t much different. Archie obviously sensed he was being watched, because he slowed his step and his eyes looked for something, until they found her.

Stupid as it was, Veronica soon felt self-conscious in her purple satin camisole and shorts. He had seen much and less on her. And, what did he care?

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, until apparently it became too much for him, because he lowered his gaze. Veronica used that moment to make her exit – she couldn’t see him trying to make a gesture showing he was still angry or pleading for forgiveness.

Betty was the one who realized about her change of demeanor. “Everything okay?”

Veronica pulled a big smile on her face. A fake one for the sake of her friends. “Sure. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Of course, Betty didn’t buy it, but fortunately she kept it to herself.

=o=

Veronica was sleeping fitfully on the inflatable mattress by Betty’s bed – currently occupied by Betty and Polly – and with Kevin sprawled at the end of the bed.

She was about to try a new position in bed to see if she could finally rest, when the screen of her phone lit up. A message. Sender? Archie Andrews.

_R U up? I ned help_

Could she ignore it? No! There was just no way she could just pretend she hadn’t read the message. And yes, the girl she had been a year ago would’ve been too happy of getting revenge by letting him alone in a moment of need. There was just one problem. She wasn’t that girl anymore.

She stood up and tiptoed her way to the bathroom. She asked him what he needed help with, and his only reply was that he needed to be picked up someplace near where the Twilight Drive-In used to be.

“Shit!” Veronica muttered under her breath, only imagining the worst, because why else would he reach out for her help?

Pushing her hair behind her ears, she looked at the pale girl in the mirror over the sink. She seemed almost childish with no makeup and no pearls.

Dashing out of the bathroom, she sneaked into Betty’s room again. There were a pair of black leggings that belonged to Betty and Kevin’s stone blue sweatshirt at hand so she took them; she got dressed as she made her way out, but before leaving she borrowed Kevin’s truck’s keys.

Veronica had always been good at everything she put her mind into, but driving had proved difficult from the beginning. The fact that Kevin’s truck was built for a six-foot-plus muscled person wasn’t helping either.

She had never felt tinnier.

At every turn, Veronica checked the GPS in her phone, until the lights of the truck fell upon a red head with his hands in his pockets and his breath condensing as it left his nose – he was freezing.

Parking right in front of him seemed to startle him. Archie scowled at her before he really saw her when she opened the door for him.

“Get in,” she ordered.

“Ronnie?” He seemed dumbfounded.

“I swear, Archie. If you don’t get in, I’ll leave you here. I’m freezing my butt off!”

His mouth twitched in what looked like a repressed smile. He jumped in with ease, very different from her ungraceful way to get inside when she left Betty’s.

“I didn’t recognize you,” Archie babbled while watching her fighting with the shift stick. The truck let out a painful sound, and Archie winced. “Want help?”

“No!” Veronica snapped, but soon she sighed with eyes closed. “You scared me. I–“

“You didn’t have to come. You could’ve told me if you were busy.”

She looked at him with an incredulous expression. “What? You think I could’ve let you alone when you say you were in trouble? I worry about you.”

“We broke up.” Arche replied as if that could explain everything.

“I still worry about you!” Veronica repeated like a maniac. “And I know someplace deep inside you, you count on me. You still like me enough to believe I’d come to your aid.”

“My princess in shining armor.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she only smiled.

“Ronnie,” Archie whispered in a sorrowful voice. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to drag you into this mess, and it’s easier this way. What if– what if something happens to you too? Maybe it’s me. Maybe my dad–“

“You cannot seriously think this is your fault.”

“But what if it is?”

Veronica pulled the break as hard as she could, and kneeled on the seat. Reaching with her hands for Archie’s face, she turned him to her. “It’s not.” He was so cold. “And you surely know better than trying to keep me away. Do you know me at all? You cannot shake me off that easily.”

It would’ve been a lie if she said it didn’t feel good when Archie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Her hands buried in his hair, soft between her fingers. Archie’s arms were strong and his chest solid, just as she remembered. He had kept her at arm’s length for too long.

“Why do you smell like aftershave?” Archie asked, making her laugh.

“This is Kev’s sweatshirt.” She pulled away from the hug reluctantly. “Do you seriously think I could own this monstrosity? Have you ever seen me in sweats?”

“I wouldn’t mind. But I can lend you one of mine in case you want to.”

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Archibald.”

He scrunched up her nose at his given name.

“Now, I think I’ll let you drive before I damage the truck beyond repair.” Veronica moved so Archie could sit behind the wheel. Meanwhile, she texted Kevin to tell him about taking the truck.

_Return it before morning. Don’t get in trouble with the police!_

No, that wasn’t in her plans. Unless…

“So, are you going to tell me what you were doing here in the middle of nowhere?”

She immediately regretted it once the memory of their last fight came back to mind. Would he blow up again?

“Last time my father was attacked in some form, it was here. When some guys beat up Moose. So, I thought maybe it was related. I also asked Cheryl, because her father wanted to buy the land before yours managed to get it. Maybe he hired someone before he, you know, killed himself.” He heaved a long sigh. “Jug was supposed to come and help, but he didn’t.”

“Yeah, Betty mentioned he wasn’t as reliable anymore.”

“They–“

“Broke up. Like us.” Veronica was sure this piece of information wasn’t news for Archie by the way he nodded.

Archie just kept on driving as the sky started to tinge in a lighter shade of blue.

“Can we not?” Archie asked as he signal to turn right. They were making their way back.

“Not what?”

“Break up.” He tightened his grip on the wheel. “I know I hurt you.” Archie pursed his lips. “And you have every right not to want me back, but I like you. A lot. And… you get a part of me I cannot seem to recognize. You understand me. Not like Betty or Jug, who know what I’m going to do before even I do. You get that sometimes I just want to throw everything away, and make a mess.”

“And not be the perfect little boy everyone expects you to be?” Veronica grinned when he chuckled.

He parked in front of Betty’s house.

“So?”

Veronica leaned across the seat and grabbed Archie’s face to kiss him deeply, right until her lungs burned, and Archie’s hands were reaching for her waist and her neck.

“I’ve got to go,” Veronica murmured against his lips. The dazed look on his face made her smile. “We can talk about this later, okay?”

She ran back into the house, placing the keys in the kangaroo pocket of Kevin’s sweatshirt. Just as she closed the front door behind her, Alice was coming down the stairs.

“Veronica.”

“Good morning.”

“Where were you?” Alice asked in a suspicious tone, as always.

“I went jogging,” Veronica lied easily.

Behind Alice, she noticed Kevin’s face and then Betty’s, both were making wild gestures that almost made Veronica snort a laugh.

“Do you need help with anything?”

“Not at the moment, but thanks for the offer.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’ll go take a shower.” Veronica tried to move past Alice, but the woman seemed to be on the verge of laughing. It was best to ignore her. Surely, nothing good would come up of asking what was so funny.

Betty and Kevin were waiting for explanations.

“Did I wake you?” Veronica asked.

“Where were you?” Betty folded her arms over her chest. “What was so important and urgent as not having time to leave a note?”

“Betts, I just had to help a friend.”

“A friend?” Betty narrowed her eyes at her. She was entering into _mother_ mode.

Kevin instead just rolled his eyes. “Please, tell me I don’t have to clean DNA samples off the truck.”

“Kevin!” Both girls scolded. One quite amused and the other horrified.

“What? Who do you think the friend was? Duh!” Kevin asked Betty.

“Archie? No!” Betty turned to Veronica. “But you broke up.”

“We are. We just agreed to talk. And he needed help last night.”

“What did you tell my mom?”

“That I went jogging. She totally bought it.”

“Yeah, right,” Kevin snorted. “Wearing Polly’s fluffy bunny slippers?”

“What?” Veronica looked down at her feet, and two pairs of plastic eyes stared at her. She burst into a giggle fit. She had borrowed her entire outfit and forgot about the slippers.

Betty followed and laughed too. It was too ridiculous not to.

They went back into Betty’s room, to finally start the day properly. Polly was still sleeping, but they allowed it since her new life had become so exhausting.

Veronica was folding a blanket when Archie popped up by his window. He smiled and waved at her. She answered in the same fashion.

She still had doubts about this relationship, but there had to be more to explore. They couldn’t be so lost and messed up. They couldn’t fall apart so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it as nonsensical as I thought it was? Please forgive me. I had an idea, so I followed it.  
> Now this has sparked another more fun idea in my head, so I hope to write it soon.


End file.
